


Letters to the Void

by Anonymous



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst and Romance, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Letters, Mentioned Mr. L (Super Paper Mario), Post-Canon, Post-Super Paper Mario, does this even count as angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A collection of letters sent during and after the events of SPM, mostly centered around Dimentio and Mimi.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Dimentio/Mimi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Letters to the Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s so weird, you know? They’re trying to protect me by taking my mind off you and the horrible horrible things you did, but I can’t stop thinking about any of it.
> 
> Set postgame many years later after the Chaos Heart incident. Everyone’s grown and matured, but not everyone’s moved on.

_To: The Underwhere_

_From: Flipside_

Hi,

Do you still remember me? Oh golly, who am I kidding, of course you do, I can’t believe I’ve gone and messed up already not even three sentences into this letter. 

Umm… are you even allowed to receive mail? 

I know you’ve gotta be still out there in the world, even though your game ended. 

… Is it cold down there? I’m still afraid of the dark— wait, why am I telling you this, you totally knew back when you still read my diary! Meanie. Anyway, I asked L— gosh I meant Luigi— once about what it was like in the Underwhere, but he says he doesn’t remember much ‘cause it’s been too long since the incident. I think he knows why I’m asking though, and it’s SO annoying that everyone still treats me like a little girl when. I’m. NOT! They’re such jerk-heads!

But I get why they’re doing it. 

It’s so weird, you know? They’re trying to protect me by taking my mind off you and the horrible horrible things you did, but I can’t stop thinking about any of it. Like the times where you stole my diary and made me chase you down the halls to get it back but I’d find something hidden in the pages, when you’d teleport into my room to scare me then apologize, that weird smile on your face you always have every time we had a meeting, the times where you were nice to me. 

Was any of that even real? Or were you just bored? If it wasn’t, it sure felt like it! I wish you’d tell me the truth, but weren’t you lying to us all from the start? Well golly, you’re not here, but you still piss me off!

I really thought we were like a family back at the castle. Not that you’d care, but after everything, Nassy and O’Chunks moved to Flipside together, and I’m at Merlee’s now. I can’t believe she allowed me to be her maid! She doesn’t stay long, so I’m usually allll alone in the house with the cutie-pies. 

Oops. That was kinda weird, wasn’t it? I’m trying to get everyone to take me seriously ‘cause I’ve matured more, but I can’t break those habits. I guess what I’m really trying to say is that it’s honestly really lonely in the mansion even though I’m not _actually_ alone. The others always are like “oh, you can always visit anytime,” and Nassy and O’Chunks are just a flip away, but it’s just not the same as it was back when we were all together with the Count. 

The castle’s empty now. I’ve been there alone a few times, but it doesn’t _feel_ empty. More like it’s been paused? My bed’s not made, but there’s dust. Stuff’s still all over the floor, but they look a little sad. The training room equipment’s ready, just like how things were before, but there’s no one to use it. I didn’t go into your room— I don’t think I could even if I wanted, ‘cause of your magic. 

You were always super secretive about it. 

I… I miss it. A lot. UGH! I feel so weird saying that! Like someone’s gonna make fun of me. I don’t know why I’m even bothering, you’re not even going to read this probably, or even get to see. Maybe that’s why I’m writing this out, though, like I did with my diary? If you don’t end up seeing this, it might be for the best. If you could, you’d totally use this against me for blackmail, if you were here. 

I kinda miss that too though, your teasing and jokes. Even if they were kinda mean at times. You dummy, why’d you have to do all that? Even if _it’s_ not romantic, _it_ doesn’t have to be so unwelcome, you know? You should have just given _it_ a chance. The more you avoid it the more _it_ follows you. I would know. 

… Doofus.

I don’t think I’ll ever forget or get over any of this; it’s not like I’m going to really die of old age, ever. So… I hope I can see you someday again on the other side. Maybe you’ll be nice to me, maybe you won’t, but at least I can get closure. I’ve got a LOT of questions for you, so don’t forget about me, ‘kay? I’ll keep waiting.

Bye for now,

Mimi


End file.
